Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-099801 filed on May 19, 2017, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-86737 (referred to as “Patent Document”) discloses a thermoelectric conversion module.